


New beginnings

by andreea956



Series: Family [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Childhood, Children, Family, Family Drama, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, Parenthood, Parents & Children, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreea956/pseuds/andreea956
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This im my take at new beginnings for the Lambert family.What will Adam do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologise in advance for the mistakes that you will find, english is not my first language and i also have no beta. This is a little story that came into my mind one day. I hope you will enjoy it and tell me what you think.....

It was a peacefully afternoon for the Lambert family.Niko was taking his big nap and Sauli was cutting some fruits for them. The family wanted to watch a Jim Carrey movie marathon. It was really a bet between Anna and Adam. Anastasia once told Adam that Jim was not that funny and Adam made the mistake of contradicting her. The bet was on 10 bucks and 2 weeks babysitting Nikko every time he or Sauli wanted. It was a deal Adam could not refuse. Halfway thru the marathon Anastasia went to the bathroom.

“Don’t cheat young lady. You better be back for the movie” Adam threatened his daughter

“I won’t. I just need to check something”

“Oh don’t worry your boobs didn’t grew” Adam snickered

“Dad! I’m not checking that, not that I ever did” Anna’s cheeks were a little red. Adam loved to tease her

“Sure sure tell that to someone else”

“Why do you like to torment her?” Asked Sauli once he got back from the kitchen

“I’m teasing her, plus her face gets all red when she is mad and I find it cute”

“You are mean but she does look cute thou”

They cuddled and kissed until a still red face Anna entered the room. The fact that she wasn’t bitching on them told she had something going on. A silent Anastasia was a dangerous Anastasia

“What is wrong honey?” voiced his concern Sauli

“You need to go to the store”

“What for?” Sauli questioned further

“Pads” it was jut one little word but at the same time a big one

“WHAT?” Adam yelled

“My period just started and I need pads”

“But but you are too little” Adam could not believe this

“Dad I’m 13 ,this is the normal age for periods”

“But you are my baby you can’t…”

“Adam ,she is a teen girl what did you expect? I will go for the store honey. Do you happen to know what type?”

“Whatever is fine just not daily ones or internal, those scare me” the girl explained

“We will not have those things in my house” Adam firmly said

“Adam!”

“Dad”

“What? Nothing is getting close to my girl even if it’s O.B”

“Okay Anna ,me and Adam will go to the store, be back in 20 I think”

Once they were in the car Adam finally stated to freak out. Sauli was surprised it took him this long.

“Oh my God my baby girl is a woman now. What will we do Sauli?”

“Calm down its just period”

“Period? She could get pregnant now. My god I have to get a gun and pepper spray”

"What for"

“For any boy that gets any closer that 3 ft from her”

“Adam calm down we don’t even know if she has been kissed” Sauli tried to calm him down although the pepper  
spray sounded good

“Kissed? My baby girl will not date till she is 30”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic”

“Eh not” Adam took a good breath and calmed down “lets get her those pads. Should I call mom?

“What for?”

“To talk with her,explane thing from a woman’s perspective”

“Don’t they have sex ed at school? She wasn’t surprized or anything”

“I guess they have but I still think we should call her.”

“We will, once we get back. You know what this means?” Sauli was suddenly happy and teasing at the same time

“No what?” Adam was utterly confused now

“Sex talk! And bananas and condoms”

“Ugh don’t remind me.”Adam said while rubbing his temples “I don’t want my daughter to be in the same sentence with sex and condoms. We will buy her a chastity belt or something” 

Sauli laught at Adam The entire car ride. Anastasia was his baby and he had to admit maybe buying a chastity belt wasn’t a bad ideea after all.


End file.
